Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation part 3
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: During the last day of their Hawaiian Vacation, Phineas and Ferb visit Kauaʻi and meet Lilo, who needs to find an experiment to help Stitch. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz makes a deal with Hämsterviel to help him capture all the experiments.
1. Welcome to Kauaʻi

**Disclaimer**: _I guess I don't have to say I don't own Phineas and Ferb, nor Lilo & Stitch, since it's pretty obvious I don't. So I just state I find it odd Disney didn't try a crossover like this when they had the chance (they have already proven with other Lilo & Stitch episodes they are not afraid to try their hands at crossovers between their own series after all)_

_Credit for the cover image, Surfs Up colored, goes to Fallonkyra from Deviant Art.  
_

* * *

Doofenshmirtz sighed, deeply. His whole trip to Hawaii had been one big failure, and all of it (or at least most of it) of course due to his nemesis Perry the Platypus.

First he was accidently turned into a one celled organism by his own De-Evolution-Inator; the invention for which he had made the trip to Hawaii in the first place since it was the only location where he could find the primordial ooze needed to make the inator work. Then, when he had finally managed to turn himself back, he had found himself stranded on a seemingly deserted island, along with Perry the Platypus. He spend the entire day trying to survive while Perry had managed to make his half of the island into a small paradise, until he managed to escape with an improvised bo-at. And then that boat was swallowed by a whale. And thus, Doofenshmirtz was now sitting in the mouth of said whale, wearing only a loin cloth from the deserted island and with only a coconut and an angry pelican for company.

The whale in question was agent W of the OWCA, and he had been given orders to bring Doofenshmirtz back to the Tristate Area. Right now he was in the ocean between the islands of and Kauaʻi.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus" Doofenshmirtz thought. He looked at the pelican, which glared back at him. "Stop staring at me. I don't see you doing anything to get out of here" Doof complained. The pelican screeched and angrily bit Doof's nose again.

"Auch, stupid bird. Show some respect for your supreme ruler!" Doof tried to hit the pelican with his fist, but the bird simply flew away towards the Whale's blowhole. Once there, he screeched once more, to which Agent W promptly opened his mouth a little to let the bird out. Doof was too late however to try and escape as well.

"And what about you, do you have any idea's to get out of here" Doof asked the coconut, which of course did not answer. Doof slapped his head. "Dummkopf. Look at yourself Heinz, you're starting to talk to a coconut as if it is a sentient being . You have been on that island for way too long." He pulled the coconut from the wooden rig he had attached it to, and threw him against the inside of Agent W's mouth. The whale didn't seem to feel a thing since he kept swimming.

Doof sat down again. "Just look at me. Now I know how that wooden puppet and that old man in that animated movie I saw last month must have felt" he said. Then the idea hit him. "Wait… this is a similar situation to that movie…. So what worked for them, might work for me as well. Let's see, I need fire, but I have no matches. Good thing I was a member of the Drusselsteinian Boyscouts, even though it lasted just 1 day. Had Perry the Platypus been here, I would have told him the whole story".

He carefully untied the two wooden sticks that made up the rig the coconut had originally been attached to, placed one on the raft before him, and began rubbing the other stick against it. At first the only thing that seemed to be catching fire were Doof's hands, but soon the sticks began to smolder and then, finally, burn.

"It worked!" Doofenshmirtz cheered, but his joy soon turned to fear when the flames leaped from the stick to the raft itself, setting the front half ablaze.

"Ho, stop. That was not supposed to happen!". Doof desperately tried to put the fire out with his feet, but only ended up burning his left foot. Meanwhile, the smoke from the fire began to irritate agent W, who was now close to the shore of Kauaʻi. And just like Doof had hoped, he had to sneeze. Not a moment too soon, since the flames were about to consume the entire raft, and Doof along with it, when agent W opened his mouth and sneezed so hard that Doofenshmirtz, along with the burning raft, was catapulted out of the whale's mouth and into the ocean. The mad scientist shot through the water like a torpedo, going straight for the beach. He had just enough time to scream before he was thrown onto the beach and lost consciousness.

Later, though he was unsure how much later, Doof woke up; his mouth filled with sand and with the still smoldering remains of the raft laying around him.

"You know, in hindsight, maybe I should have thought this through a little more" he thought. But at least the plan had worked so far. He was free from Agent W, who was nowhere in sight anymore. But he was still hungry, barely dressed, and had no idea where he was.

Fortunately the moon was out, allowing Doof to see his surroundings. He noticed a road not too far from the beach, but it was entirely deserted. Still, it was the best place to start. As he walked towards the road he thought he heard something in the distance; an engine, most likely from a dune buggy or so, and it was coming his way. But also something else; something that sounded like footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

In the distance he saw two headlights. Doof ran for the road in hopes of getting the drivers attention. The vehicle was indeed a beach buggy, but Doof was too late. Before he reached the road, the buggy had already driven past him at full speed. Doof was barely able to make out the drivers; a young Hawaiian girl and some sort of blue creature, which Doof thought looked like an ugly sort of dog. The girl was holding a small pod with the number 252 written on it.

"Stop!" Doof yelled as he ran onto the road, but the girl and dog didn't seem to hear him. And since Doof was trying hard to get their attention, he failed to notice that the footsteps were still getting closer.

"Come back you two!" a voice shouted while a shadow fell over Doofenshmirtz. Doof turned around and saw a gigantic creature, easily 15 to 20 feet tall, towering over him. The creature, which looked most like some sort of humanoid whale or shark, with blue pupil less eyes and dressed in a black uniform, failed to notice Doofenshmirtz since it's gaze was fixed on the speeding buggy in the distance. It's left leg bumped against Doofenshmirtz, sending the mad scientist flying against a palm tree while simultaneously causing the gigantic creature to trip and fall to the ground.

"Oh, Blitznag" the creature growled as he got back up. Doof, still dazed from hitting his head against the tree, watched the giant run off into the distance in pursuit of the buggy.

"Gantu! Gantu! Answer me you big idiot!" a voice shouted, but Doof didn't see anyone. For a moment he feared he must have suffered from a concussion when he hit his head, and was now hearing voices. But then he noticed some sort of electronic device laying on the road. It was quite large, no doubt having been made for a creature the size of the giant Doof had just encountered, but it still looked small enough for Doof to handle. The voice, still demanding for someone named 'Gantu' to answer him, was coming from it.

Carefully, Doofenshmirtz walked towards the device, picked it up, and turned it around. Now he could see it was some sort of communication device. There was a video screen in the center of it, and on that screen he saw…

"What the… A talking gerbil?" Doof asked surprised. Maybe he had indeed suffered a concussion.


	2. Partners in evil

The red eyed "Gerbil" on screen was just as surprised to see Doofenshmirtz as Doof was to see him, but when he heard Doofenshmirtz call him a gerbil he quickly got over that.

"I'm not gerbil-like you imbecile. I'm hamster-like. It's even in my name; Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. What is it with you and all those other pathetic life forms on your planet that you keep failing to see that?

Doofenshmirtz, taken aback by this sudden insult, angrily responded "Who are you calling pathetic, mr 'I'm hamster-like'.?"

"Never mind. I have no time talking to lower life forms. Where is that idiot Gantu, and how did you get his communicator?"

"If Gantu is that giant that I just literally bumped into; he's not around here. He was chasing a buggy driven by an ugly blue dog. He must have dropped this communicator when our unfortunate meeting caused him to trip and fall" Doof replied.

Hearing this, Hämsterviel's face turned red in anger, despite being covered in fur. "So 626 and that little Earth brat beat him to it again. When will that idiot finally send me another experiment…" but he quickly silenced when he realized he was talking to Doofenshmirtz instead of Gantu. Doofenshmirtz however had already heard enough to make him curious.

"Experiments? What kind of experiments?" he asked.

Hämsterviel glared at him. "None of your business you talking monkey".

Now Doofenshmirtz finally lost his patience with Hämsterviel. "Now listen here you alien, foulmouthed fur ball. I am a scientist too, so stop treating me like I'm some kind of dumb animal. I know all about experiments"

Hämsterviel laughed. "You, a scientist? You look more like a hobo."

Doofenshmirtz, realizing his current appearance indeed made it hard for people to believe his claims, quickly reached into a secret pocket in his loin cloth to take out the one thing he always carried with him; his LOVEMUFFIN membership card. "Yes, I know I don't look like one. I have been through a lot lately. But see here… " he said while showing Hämsterviel the card.

Hämsterviel patiently observed the card. "So maybe you are a scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. But that is no reason why I should respect you. I worked with a scientist from your planet before, and that blue skinned idiot was as much a failure as Gantu usually".

"Blue skinned?... wait, you mean Drakken? He's an idiot. The OWCA doesn't even bother assign him a personal agent, though that may be because he already has a nemesis. Some teenage girl I believe. But I'm not like him. I can be of assistance. Now, what kind of experiments are we talking about here? Some evil invention?"

Hämsterviel smiled wickedly. "Sort of. If you really want to know, I'm talking about these…". He opened a secret compartment in his prison cell so Doof could see the few experiments Gantu had managed to capture for Hämsterviel, all stored in glass containers. "They are genetic experiments, each with a special ability. In the right hands they can form the perfect army. There are 627 of them overall, all scattered on that mud hole you call Hawaii."

Doof stared in awe at the creatures. He didn't understand exactly what purpose they had, but if Hämsterviel was right about their powers he should really try to get his hands on some of them. He carefully tried to make Hämsterviel reveal a little more. "And I suppose this Gantu has to capture them for you?"

"Yes, but that idiot keeps failing me due to experiment 626 and that girl that took him in. Mostly because most experiments are still stored in their dehydrated state, and Gantu won't know one of them has become active until it is rehydrated". Hämsterviel showed Doofenshmirtz an experiment pod; number 283.

Now Doofenshmirtz was the one to smile. "What if I tell you I can help you get them? I can build an invention, some … experiment-magnet-inator or something, and get you all these genetic experiments on this island at once."

Hämsterviel seemed interested. "And what do you ask in return?"

"Maybe I can borrow some of these genetic experiments for a while, so I can finally conquer the Tristate Area. You know, I have been trying that all summer but I keep getting thwarted by my nemesis Perry the Platypus." Doof sighed. "And speaking of Perry the Platypus; he is here on Hawaii too. If I go on with this new plan he will no doubt come and stop me again…. Say, do you have any idea's for a trap that might keep Perry the Platypus at bay? My own traps never seem to work".

"First things first" Hämsterviel said. "Go to the waterfall on the west of the island. You will find Gantu's ship there. Build me that 'inator' and I shall see if I consider your offer". With some instructions from Hämsterviel Doofenshmirtz thus began his walk to Gantu's ship.

* * *

Gantu meanwhile had been forced to give up the chase. Lilo & Stitch safely returned home with the new experiment. Stitch parked the buggy under the porch.

"Better be silent Stitch. We are not supposed to be out at this hour" Lilo said. Stitch just replied by holding his finger against his lips and nodding. The two silently walked up the stairs to the front door. Not wanting to risk Nani hearing them come in, Lilo had Stitch carry her up the walls to the dome on top of the house, where their bedroom was located. The lights were still out there. The two friends reached the window and climbed into the room. Once there, they exchanged a high five.

"Nice work Stitch. Now, let's see what your new cousin can do".

Suddenly the light went on, revealing that Nani was inside the room with a stern look on her face.

"Crabba Snabba" Stitch said.

"Lilo. How many times have I told you no experiment hunting after 9:00 PM?" Nani said.

"But Nani, we had to. Stitch had seen an experiment pod in the vending machine near that new beach club, and we could only get it at night so no-one would see Stitch break it open" Lilo said. "And we were just in time, or else Gantu would have gotten it first."

"No excuses young lady. Now hand over that pod and go to bed you two, we will discuss this in the morning."

Lilo reluctantly handed over pod 252 and put on her night gown. Nani took the pod to the living room and placed it on the table. She wondered just what she had to do about Lilo. It was true, she and Stitch had an important task to complete, but a young girl like Lilo needed her sleep.

At the same time Gantu had returned to his ship, empty handed as usual. 625 was already waiting for him.

"I see it went as well as always" he said sarcastically. Gantu didn't even bother to look at him, since he knew he would have to confess another failure to Hämsterviel. "Spare me your sarcasm 625". He sighed. "Better get this over with…". He reached into his pocket, but found it empty. "Hey, where's my communicator?".

"Looking for this?" a voice said. Gantu and 625 both noticed a human, dressed in nothing but a loin cloth and holding Gantu's communicator, walk up to them. Gantu pulled out his blaster. "Who are you? How did you get that?".

Doof simply turned the communicator so Gantu could see Hämsterviel on the screen. He gulped and quickly put his blaster away again.

"Gantu! Don't bother with your usual pathetic excuses. I already know you failed again. Now, make yourself useful and give Doofenshmirtz here the clothes from my Earthly disguise, and some tools to work with"

Not wanting to anger Hämsterviel any further, Gantu did as told. Doofenshmirtz followed him onto the ship, to the cargo bay. Among the many tools stored there was the human looking robot Hämsterviel had once used to pose as a human scientist in an attempt to capture Stitch. The clothes of the robot were a little large for Doofenshmirtz, but at least it was better than the loin cloth. Once dressed, Doofenshmirtz immediately got to work.

* * *

Miles away from Gantu's ship or the Pelekai house, on the big island, the Flynn-Fletcher family had returned to their hotel from the restaurant. Candace was still recovering from her accident with the escalator. Today had been the worst day of her vacation, with or without an actual curse brought upon her by some tiki necklace.

"Unbelievable that our long weekend Hawaii is almost over already. Tomorrow evening, we fly back to Danville" Lawrence said.

"We go home already? But we have only seen one island so far" Phineas said. "Hawaii has more to offer than just that".

That was when he got an idea. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow".


	3. The hunt begins

The following morning Lilo & Stitch deliberately stayed in bed a little longer, just to make sure Nani would be off to her work by the time they got downstairs for breakfast. They only found Jumba at the breakfast table, and he had already found pod 252.

"Good morning little girl and 626. Found another one I see. Big girl was quite mad at you last night…. I like that". He held up the pod. "Ah, this one brings back good memories of ex-wife. She had quite some trouble with him". He laughed to himself.

"Just what can this experiment do?" Lilo asked, but Stitch did not wait for a reply, snatched the pod from Jumba's hand, and dropped it in the sink.

"Njet 626" Jumba said, but too late. The pod was instantly activated by the water. The experiment that emerged from it looked like a green version of Stitch, with a yellow belly and no antenna's . Like most experiments it seemed a little disorientated for a moment. Stitch stepped forward and held out one of his hands. "Aloha cousin".

"626, better watch out. If 252 feels threatened then…"

Suddenly 252 took spat out a gray ooze towards Stitch, who was caught completely off guard by the attack. He fell onto the ground, still covered in the sticky stuff which now began to harden. Mere seconds later, Stitch found himself encased in a grey, stone ball, with only his head sticking out.

"… he will do that. That is 252's primary function, encase people and objects in stone. Can render entire army immobile" Jumba said.

"Cool" Lilo said. She carefully approached 252 and gently rubbed him behind his ears to calm him down. She then examined the stone ball Stitch was trapped in. "It's just like concrete. I guess we can call our new cousin here 'Crete' then. You like that?" she asked. 252 nodded.

Stitch did not share Lilo's opinion and desperately tried to break free from the stone ball he was trapped in, but he only managed to make the ball roll on its side. "Aka Boocha. Let me out!" he shouted.

"Crete, can you let him out please?" Lilo asked. Crete looked at her confused, then shook his head.

"252 cannot undo his own work little girl. And you can stop trying that 626. Stone made by 252 is indestructible" Jumba said.

"Naga!" Stitch shouted, trying to break free again. The stone ball began to roll through the kitchen, smashing against the sink and table until Jumba grabbed hold of it.

"Are you sure it is indestructible Jumba? You also thought Link's glue was indestructible, but that could be dissolved with mud." Lilo said.

"True, but Jumba is quite sure this time. Only 1 thing can undo work of 252. Experiment 253. Jumba was forced to make him by in-laws when ex-wife became victim of 252." He laughed again. "Of course Jumba deliberately worked slowly on creating that experiment. Finally had some peace and quiet while she was trapped".

"Then I have to find 253" Lilo said as she walked to the door, but Jumba stopped here. "Little girl is not going out alone is she? Where do you want to look if 253 is still in his pod? And what if you run into Gantu?"

"I'm not afraid of that big dummy. And I can get some other cousins to help me" Lilo said. She quickly ran past Jumba, out through the door and to the buggy. Before Jumba could stop her again, she had driven off.

* * *

In Gantu's ship, Doofenshmirtz woke up to the smell of fresh sandwiches. He had worked all night on the prototype of his new Experiment-Magnet-Inator, until he eventually fell asleep on the floor. When he followed his nose, he found 625 on the bridge making a huge pile of sandwiches.

"Well hello, if it isn't our new guy mr. Doofus" he said.

"It's Doofenshmirtz" Doof replied annoyed, but he was in no mood to get into an argument with 625. He still hadn't eaten a thing since the previous day and felt his stomach rumble. "ehm… can I have some of those please?".

625 happily gave Doofenshmirtz as many sandwiches as he wanted, glad they finally had someone on board who appreciated his skills. When Doofenshmirtz was done eating, Gantu also entered the bridge, followed by a small video screen, hovering in the air with the help of two small thrusters. On the screen, Hämsterviel was visible.

"Are you finally going to tell me now why I had to let this human on board of my ship boss?" Gantu complained.

Doof smiled. "You are clearly not the brightest, are you. Come outside and I will show you".

Gantu, 625 and the video screen followed Doofenshmirtz outside the ship.

"And now behold, the prototype of the Experiment-Magnet-Inator" Doof said while he took the inator out of his pocket. It looked like a regular horseshoe shaped magnet attached to a blaster handle.

"And that is supposed to catch the experiment?" Hämsterviel asked.

"Let me demonstrate" Doofenshmirtz said. He aimed the intor at some bushed, and pulled the trigger. Immediately, two experiment pods came flying out of the bushes and flew towards Doofenshmirtz. He snatched them out of the air when they came within reach. It turned out to be experiment pods 427, and 451.

"Blitznag" Gantu said silently, annoyed that apparently two experiments had been right under his nose all this time and he never noticed.

"And it works on already activated experiments as well" Doof said while aiming the inator at 625. Upon pulling the trigger, 625 was pulled towards Doofenshmirtz, bumped into them, and caused both of them to fall to the ground. Doof quickly got back up.

"Now, imagine this inator, but many times larger, and located on a high place like the top of mount Kawaikini. With one push of the button, I can capture all the genetic experiments in the entire Tristate… ehm, I mean, on all the islands of Hawaii".

Hämsterviel was pleased at the results. "Perfect Doofenshmirtz. I agree to your offer. Get me the experiments, and I will let them help you conquer this Tristate Area of yours. That will only be a small price to pay compared to the conquest of the galaxy I have in mind".

"And?" Doof asked.

"And what?... Oh right, that Perry guy. I have something for him too. Contact me again when you reach the mountain. I will give you the instructions there". The monitor now turned around so Hämsterviel was facing Gantu. "And if this plan works, well, I guess that makes you obsolete".

The look on Gantu's face upon hearing this was priceless, at least as far as Doofenshmirtz was concerned. "But boss, that's not fair" he complained.

"Well, then you better proof your worth and try to capture some experiments yourself before I steal them all away from you" Doofenshmirtz taunted him. "Here, you can start with these two". He handed him experiments 427, and 451. "And now if you excuse me, I have work to do. First to the local electronic store, and then to mount Kawaikini".

Doofenshmirtz walked off, followed by the flying monitor.

"Yeah, you better capture some experiments before this guy steals them all away from you" 625 said.

"Oh shut up" Gantu replied angrily. He strapped on his blaster and walked off. 625 went back into the ship. None of them noticed however that from a nearby tree, a Hawaiian hoary bat wearing a fedora had watched the whole scene.

* * *

In their hotel at the big island, Phineas and Ferb had gotten up even earlier than usual, and after quickly eating some breakfast in the self service restaurant they went to a local surfboard rental. Not much later, Candace found them on the beach, working at some kind of invention again.

"You just can't take a break for once can you? And just what are you two up to this time?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, good morning Candace. Ferb and I are going to visit all the other islands of Hawaii with our new super-surfboard" Phineas said.

Candace looked at the surfboard, which to her seemed like an ordinary, half yellow half green colored surfboard. "And what makes this surfboard so super?" she asked.

Ferb showed her a blueprint. "As you can see, our surfboard may look ordinary ,but it can reach supersonic speeds. With this we can make a tour past all the islands and still be back before noon" Phineas explained.

Candace had to resist the urge to run back to the hotel and tell their mom about this. She was still on vacation after all, and unlike her brothers she had taken some time off from the usual routine. Without saying anything else, she walked away.

"Almost done Ferb. Say, we should take Perry with us as well don't you think? He would love to see this. By the way, where is Perry?"

* * *

Perry was still back at the hotel. When he was sure nobody was watching him, he dove into the swimming pool, swam to one of the pool lights on the bottom, and pulled it aside revealing a secret tunnel underneath. Through the tunnel, Perry emerged in an underground lair. It was smaller than his own lair at home, but then again it was only for emergency situations. Monogram was already waiting for him.

"Morning Agent P. I'm sorry to report that Doofenshmirtz escaped from Agent W's custody and is already up to no good again. One of our local agents has spotted him on the island of Kauaʻi. Go there and stop him".

Perry saluted and was about to turn around, but Monogram called him back.

"One moment Agent P. This mission requires an additional briefing. Carl, the footage please".

On screen Perry saw footage of several genetic experiments; Sparky up in the light house, Kixx giving one of his workouts, and babyfier turning old dogs into puppies at the dog pound.

"As you can see, the island of Kauaʻi is inhabited by multiple of these creatures. Our co-workers from The Plumbers have informed us that they are alien, genetic experiments. They hatch from special pods, which can be triggered with water. We understand that the Plumbers have two agents on the island tasked with rounding up any rogue experiments. These experiments are not of your concern, but be careful when you run into them. Also watch out for a certain alien named Gantu. Monogram out".

Perry left the lair again, but when he emerged from the swimming pool, he heard Phineas shout "Oh, there you are Perry".

Perry quickly dropped back into his mindless pet mode. Phineas picked him up and carried him to the beach. "Good thing I found you just in time. You wouldn't want to miss this".

Actually, Perry did want to miss this. He had a mission to complete after all. He tried to get out of Phineas arms, but the boy was holding him too tight.

"What's the matter Perry? Don't you want to come with Ferb and me to see all the islands of Hawaii?"

Upon hearing this , Perry calmed down. If his owners indeed meant all the islands, they would visit Kauaʻi as well. Ferb had already pushed the super-surfboard into the water. The two brothers stepped on to it, with Perry between them.

"Now hold on Perry, we're going fast. Surf's up Ferb!"

The super-surfboard sped away towards the first island.


	4. Gantu crashers

**Disclaimer:**_ the song used in this chapter is "__Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride__" by Disney._

* * *

Using his Ipod, Phineas played some Hawaiian related songs while he and Ferb sped through the ocean past one island after another:

_There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon _

First stop: Maui, where Phineas and Ferb made brief stop to go Snorkeling.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

Now Molokai. Birthplace of the Hula dance. Phineas and Ferb stopped for a brief moment to watch some hula dancers on the beach.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Oʻahu was next. By making a tour around the Island, Phineas and Ferb checked out each of O'ahu's famous beaches, as well as the Valley of the Temples Memorial Park.

_Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride_

Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

Of course a brief visit to Honolulu was also part of the visit to Oʻahu. After taking a picture of the three of them on top of Diamond Head, Phineas, Ferb and Perry continued their island hopping.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

"Great work Ferb. Next stop, Kauaʻi , and then the remaining islands on our way back."

Perry chattered, glad they would soon reach his destination. The question remained however how he would get away from his owners once they got there.

On Kauaʻi, Lilo was still looking for experiment 253.

She had already gone to Victoria's house to ask for her help, but the girl wasn't home. The few experiments she had approached (including Sparky, Percy, Truxx and Catalyst, were also too busy to help right now, so it seemed like she would indeed be on her own.

And worst of all; she realized Jumba was right. She had no idea where to look, and as long as an experiment was not yet activated, searching for one was almost impossible.

"Maybe I can start at the beach club we found 252 last night" she thought. After all, Bonnie and Clyde, two other experiments designed to form a team, had also somehow stuck together as pods. Hopefully, the same was true for 253. But she wasn't the only one with that plan, since Gantu had also decided to go back to that beach. So far, he too had no luck finding any other experiments. He still only had the two pods Doofenshmirtz had given him.

"If only it would start to rain so some pods might get activated" he thought. That was when he heard a familiar sound; the engine of Lilo and Stitch's buggy. He looked up and saw her approaching the beach.

"The girl! And… she's alone? Where is 626? Oh well, doesn't matter, perhaps she has some experiments". He took out his blaster and walked towards the road.

Lilo fortunately noticed Gantu as well. "Great, just who I need" she thought. Since Gantu would probably catch up with here before she could flee, she decided to go for the offense instead. She drove the buggy onto the beach and towards Gantu at full speed, easily dodging his shots, and rammed his leg. Gantu roared in pain and staggered back, accidently firing his blaster at the ocean, where Phineas and Ferb were just approaching on their super-surfboard, surfing parallel to the shore.

"We should start at Kawaikini Ferb. From there we can see the entire…" But Phineas fell silent when he saw Ferb's eyes while the green haired boy pointed at the shoreline. Phineas turned to look and saw it too; the plasma ray from Gantu's blaster, which was now coming straight for them.

Thinking quickly, Phineas made the super-surfboard steer sharply to the right. The plasma ray barely missed them and instead hit the water just behind the surfboard, creating an explosion and corresponding wave. Before Phineas or Ferb could react, the wave had caught up with the surfboard and carried it to the shore at full speed.

On the beach, Lilo was driving in circles around Gantu to taunt the giant alien.

"Try and grab me you big Dummy!"

Gantu, realizing she was trying to make him dizzy, stopped following the buggy but instead waited for Lilo to complete a lap. Then he quickly put one foot on the hood of the buggy, forcing it to a stop. Gantu had his back turned to the ocean now, and since he was blocking Lilo's view neither of them noticed the wave carrying the super-surfboard coming towards them.

"Playtime's over girl. Look at you, out here all by yourself, without her experiment friend this time. You don't happen to have some other experiments with you though" he asked politely, but with a tone of arrogance in his voice since he knew full well Lilo was in no position to challenge him without Stitch.

"Watch out sir!" a boy shouted behind him. But before Gantu could even look around, he was hit in the head by the green/yellow surfboard. It knocked him out cold and caused him to fall over next to Lilo's buggy.

Phineas, Ferb and Perry had jumped off the surfboard when they realized a crash was inevitable, and had safely landed in the sand. Phineas was the first to run up to Gantu and Lilo, followed close behind by Ferb, who was carrying Perry.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. Something caused a wave, and we couldn't stop on time…. Wow". He now noticed just what the 'man' they had accidently hit looked like. "Ferb, do you think this guy is an alien or something" he asked.

"That, or maybe a Samoan" Ferb answered.

"Ehm, he's a dogcatcher from Nairobi" Lilo said, still trying to grasp what had just happened. One moment Gantu had her trapped, the next moment he's on the ground and these two boys show up out of nowhere. "His name is Gantu, and you don't want to be around when he wakes up".

"Still, I hope we didn't seriously hurt him" Phineas said. "My name is Phineas by the way, and this is my brother Ferb. And this is Perry".

"I'm Lilo. And don't worry, that big dummy is used to things like this. Stitch knocks him out all the time." She observed the two boys more closely. "You are not from here are you?".

While Phineas confirmed what Lilo just said, Ferb put Perry down, but the platypus did not seize this opportunity to escape his owner's attention just yet. He had heard Lilo use the name Gantu. Monogram had warned him about this alien, and probably with good reason. His owners could be in danger if they stayed here. This had to be taken care of first. While Lilo was still talking to Phineas and Ferb, Perry inspected the unconscious giant. He noticed Gantu's blaster on the ground and, when he was sure nobody was looking, quickly took a screwdriver from his fedora and dismantled the weapon. That would take care of at least part of the danger.

But the blaster was not all that Gantu had dropped when he was knocked out cold. Close to it Perry noticed the pods of experiments 427 and 451. He knew Monogram had told him the experiments were not of his concern, but his mind told him it might be better to take these pods along for now. Just to keep them out of this Gantu guy's hands. He quickly picked up the pods and hid them in his fedora.

"…. And then we crashed our super-surfboard into mr. Gantu here" Phineas finished his explanation. Suddenly, Gantu's hand moved, grasping for the ground, while he let out a moaning sound.

"I think we better finish our talk somewhere else. Come on" Lilo said while she pulled Phineas into the buggy. Ferb followed close behind.

"Wait, Perry is not with us" Phineas said, but when he tried to locate his pet he couldn't find him anywhere, and since Gantu could wake up any moment, Lilo had no choice but to drive away, with Phineas sitting next to her and Ferb in the backseat. Perry, who had quickly climbed into a tree, watched his owners drive off, glad that they were safe for now. He left the tree, put on his Fedora and ran off in the other direction. When Gantu fully regained consciousness, all that was left to remind him of what just happened were the super-surfboard, and his dismantled blaster.


	5. Trapped, again

Lilo had activated the buggy's turbo, so within mere minutes she, Phineas and Ferb found themselves far away from the beach, near downtown Kapaʻa. Lilo stopped the buggy near a photo studio. Ferb's attention was caught by something inside and he looked through the window. Phineas was still talking to Lilo.

"So you guys really came here all the way from the big island on a supersonic surfboard?"

Behind them Ferb was still staring through the window, but the thing he saw noticed him too. Suddenly, he was blinded by a yellow flash, but not one from a camera.

"Yes, yes we did. It's just one of the many things Ferb and I have done this summer, isn't that right Ferb?" But when Phineas looked at his step brother, he saw something he rarely saw before. Ferb, who usually remained emotionless no matter what, was now… _smiling_!

"Ferb? What's the matter?" Phineas asked worried, because any sort of emotion shown by Ferb was usually a sign something was wrong.

"Don't worry, it's just Smiler" Lilo said while pointing at the window of the photo studio. Behind it Phineas saw a small, yellow creature, with a huge smile on its face. "He's one of my cousins. His ability is to make people smile, so Stitch and I got him a job here to make people smile for photographs. Don't worry, the effects won't last long"

"Wait, that is your cousin. He looks like an alien" Phineas remarked.

Lilo briefly wondered if she should use one of her usual excuses, but Phineas did not look like the kind of kid that would fall for them, so she just confessed. "That's because, he is an alien. A genetic experiment to be precise. One of 627, which were scattered across the island almost 3 years ago. Stitch and I have to capture them and find them all a place they can belong. It's sort of our job".

"Ehm" Phineas rubbed the back of his head "I know this can be a rather annoying question, since people ask it me all the time. But aren't you a little young to be an official alien experiments-catcher?"

"I guess so, but Stitch and I are very good at it. We have only lost a few experiments to Gantu".

"Gantu? So he's not a dogcatcher then? And who is this Stitch you keep talking about?"

"No, you're right. I lied about that. He is an alien that works for dr. Hämsterviel, and he wants to capture my cousins for evil purposes". Lilo took a photograph out of the buggy's glove compartment and showed it to the two brothers. "And this is Stitch. He's an experiment too, and my best friend. But he couldn't come now. He has become the victim of another experiment, 252, and now I have to find experiment 253 to help him".

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a quick look. "Then I guess you won't mind a little help don't you?"

"You're sure you want to help me?" Lilo asked.

"Why not, we wanted to see more of the island anyway. Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today".

Ferb was still smiling.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz cave on Kawaikini!_

Perry had acquired a hang glider from Agent H-B, and now approached a cave located high on Kawaikini. It was obvious Doofenshmirtz was working here on something, not in the least since he had put a huge 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.' banner above the entrance. Furthermore, multiple solar panels had been attached to the sides of the mountain, with cables leading inside.

Perry landed the hang glider near the entrance and carefully approached the cave. Inside he saw Doofenshmirtz, who was busy welding something together. Perry jumped into the cave and landed just behind Doofenshmirtz. The mad scientist turned off his welder and turned around.

"Ah Perry the Platypus. Even on this island, you still managed to find me. And that while I have done everything I could to stay under the radar. How do you do it?" Doof asked, but Perry couldn't tell if he was sarcastic our not. "Oh well, doesn't matter". Doofenshmirtz quickly pulled a lever next to him, after which a robot arm descended from the ceiling, grabbed Perry, and pulled him towards a metal construction on the cave's ceiling. Before Perry knew it, he found himself hanging upside down in some sort of metal containment unit, with only his head still sticking out. His fedora thankfully remained stuck on his head.

"And that is just 1 half of the trap Perry the Platypus" Doofenshmirtz said while he took a syringe out of his pocket. "Now, hold still. This won't hurt a bit. Or maybe a little".

With one swift move, Doofenshmirtz injected the syringe into an artery in Perry's neck, and drew some blood. He then pulled another lever next to the previous one. Two large plasma guns emerged from the ceiling on opposite sides of Perry. Doofenshmirtz carefully placed the syringe with Perry's blood in one of them, after which both guns repositioned themselves so they were aimed at Perry.

"Uncomfortable Perry the Platypus? Good. You see, these guns here are now programmed for your DNA. Even if you break free, they will keep following you and shoot you. So don't try to escape. And to make sure I don't accidently set you free myself by bumping into these levers or something, I will remove them". Doof unscrewed the two levers and put them on the ground.

Perry moved his head a little, and found that the plasma guns indeed followed his every move. He also couldn't find any weakness in the metal containment unit. This wasn't like one of Doofenshmirtz' traps at all; his traps always had some sort of flaw Perry could exploit to escape. A trap of this magnitude was way too clever for someone like him.

"You are probably wondering how I suddenly came up with a clever trap like this. Well, Perry the Platypus, I recently got myself a new partner in evil. Perry the Platypus, meet Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel".

The floating television screen from Gantu's ship flew to besides Doofenshmirtz and turned on, allowing Perry to see the alien gerbil (sorry, hamster). Upon seeing Perry, Hämsterviel raised his eyebrows. "That is Perry? The Perry that always foils your plans? I'm beginning to doubt your qualities as a mad scientist again Doofenshmirtz".

"Don't underestimate him. He is the top agent of the OWCA's primary division in the Tristate Area" Doof replied. He turned to Perry again. "And now for my evil plan. I'm going to…"

"What are you doing you moron? You are not going to explain your plan to your nemesis are you?" Hämsterviel shouted.

"Of course I am. It's part of our mutual agreement. Heck, I'm actually obligated to do so according to the official '_mad scientist/animal agent arch enemies-contract_' which we both signed." He turned to Perry again. "Sorry for the interruption Perry the Platypus. What I wanted to say, I'm going to capture all the genetic experiments located on this island, and borrow some of them to conquer the entire Tristate Area".

Hämsterviel sighed at the stupidity of his new partner.

"I can't show you the inator I'm planning to use yet. It's not yet finished. You see, I first had to buy all of this stuff, then drag it all the way up here, then build those solar panels outside, and then I had to build the trap for you. So, you're gonna need to have a little more patience. But nonetheless, behold: the Experiment-Magnet-Inator, under construction.

"Less talk, more work" Hämsterviel demanded.

Doof put on his safety goggles and continued welding.

* * *

Lilo, Stitch and Phineas had gone straight to the same electronics store that Doofenshmirtz had visited earlier that day.

"Let's see; pocket calculator, gps, and a box of leftover electronic parts. That's all we need" Phineas said. Ferb was still smiling, and it made Phineas nervous; he wasn't used at all to see his step brother like this. But they had just received a fair discount on all these products because the female store owner found Ferb's smile charming, so Phineas didn't complain.

"So, what are you going to make with that?" Lilo asked.

"Watch and see Lilo" Phineas answered. He and Ferb got to work and not much later, Phineas had constructed a handheld device; a strange combination between a gps and a mobile phone, with 10 buttons representing the number 0 – 9 and a red button labeled "scan".

"Done. We call it the number-positioning-system, or NPS for short. You put in the number you want to find, and the NPS locates every object in the vicinity that has the programmed number written on it. Here Lilo, give it a try".

Lilo dialed in the number 25, and the NPS immediately located something just 1 block away. When she and the boys got there, it turned out to be a road sign, indicating a speed limit of 25 miles an hour.

"It works. Now let's get going" she said. She programmed the NPS for the number 253, but when she pushed the scan button, nothing happened.

"I doesn't seem to be working for experiments Phineas" she said disappointed.

"Well, don't forget the NPS can only scan the direct surrounding. Experiment 253 is probably not around here. We should drive around the island a little" Phineas suggested.

So the three of them got back into the buggy to search around island.

* * *

**A/N**_: reviews would be appreciated._


	6. 253 found … and lost

Phineas and Ferb had wanted to see more of Hawaii, and they got their wish. Along with Lilo, they searched every part of Kauai for experiment 253.

Along the way they passed, among other things, the hotel where Nani was working. Lilo let Phineas and Ferb search the hotel to try and avoid her sister a little longer. Then they searched the Hanalei valley, several of the towns and even around Kawaikini. Finally, when they reached mrs. Hasagawa's fruit stand, the NPS picked up a signal, but it turned out to be a false alarm. The signal came from an advertisement that said "2 pineapples for $2,53".

"This is no use Phineas" Lilo said. "The island is too big".

"Then we have to expand the search field a little" Phineas said. He noticed a radio tower nearby. "Perfect, that's just what we need". Lilo parked the buggy next to it and Phineas connected the NPS with the tower.

"And now, with some small modifications, we can see scan the whole island at once. And this time I will fine tune the NPS better, so it ignores that advertisement at the fruit stand."

Lilo, Phineas and Ferb all stared at the small screen as Phineas activated the upgraded NPS. Soon, it picked up a signal.

"Oh no, that's near Mertle's house" Lilo said. Phineas and Ferb of course had no idea who Mertle was, but judging by Lilo's expression they knew she would probably mean trouble.

"Well, if the pod is there, then we should go there too" Phineas said. He unplugged the NPS and the trio got back into the buggy.

* * *

In his cave, Doofenshmirtz was still working on the inator. Hämsterviel was getting impatient.

"How much longer is this going to take? If you don't hurry up, Gantu will still capture the experiments before you do".

"I'm going as fast as I can" Doof complained.

Perry meanwhile tried to think of a way to escape, but couldn't find any way out of the metal containment unit. And even if he could, the two plasma guns would not lose track of him due to his DNA.

…DNA…

Perry suddenly got an idea. He gathered some saliva in his beak, and spat it at Doofenshmirtz. It hit Doofenshmirtz on his arm, but the guns didn't try to shoot Doofenshmirtz, like Perry had hoped. In fact, they didn't move at all.

"Yuck, Perry the Platypus! I can understand you're angry at me, but you don't have to spit at me for it" Doof said while tried to wipe the platypus saliva off his sleeve.

Hämsterviel, realizing what Perry had attempted to do, smiled wickedly. "Nice try platypus, but those guns are programmed to ignore bodily fluids. You are not the first one to try that trick you know". Then the screen went black.

When he considered his lab coat clean enough, Doofenshmirtz went back to work again. Perry meanwhile found no way out of the trap and had to admit that, perhaps this time, Doofenshmirtz had outsmarted him.

* * *

Lilo, Phineas and Ferb arrived at Mertle's house. Phineas used the NPS again, and immediately got a signal. It did not come from Mertle's house however, but from a grass field not too far from there. When the three of them arrived there, they noticed a group of girls sitting in the grass. One of them was holding the pod of experiment 253.

"Mertle's got it" Lilo sighed. "And I'm sure she's not just going to give it to us. Not to me at least".

"Well, we can always ask" Phineas said. "Come on Ferb".

As they approached the group, they could hear the girls talk.

"…I tell you, I just found it in my back yard"

"Do you think it's another one of those creatures from Weirdlo?"

"Has to be, it looks just like the other ones before they hatched. So what will we do with it?"

"Uh oh, speak of the devil" the girl named Yuki said while pointing at Lilo, Phineas and Ferb. The girl known as Myrtle immediately got up.

"Wel look, it's Weirdlo. And she brought company. But where's her dog?". When Lilo, Phineas and Ferb were close enough to hear her, Myrtle took a step forward. "What do you want weirdlo. And who are they; your dog doesn't want you anymore so you just hang out with… triangle head and grass head here?" She looked at Ferb. "What are you smiling at?"

Phineas was taken quite aback by this insult. He began to understand what Lilo meant. But still, he decided to try things the polite way. "Well, ehm.. pleased to meet you too. My name is Phineas, and this is Ferb. We would like that pod in your hand please".

Mertle stepped backwards to avoid Phineas' hand. "No way pyramid. Finders keepers. So, why don't you, weirdlo and mr. smiley here go someplace else?"

"Yeah!" the three other girls said in union.

Lilo was about to punch Myrtle in the face, but Ferb stopped her. He calmly stepped forward and held out his hand. "The pod please"

"I told you, get lost creep".

That was 1 insult too many for Ferb to handle. Before Myrtle even realized what happened, Ferb stepped forward and used his stretched out hand to nerve pinch her. Myrtle dropped to the ground, letting go of the pod. The other girls quickly gathered around here while Lilo picked up pod 253.

"What did you do to her?" Elena said.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. It wears off in about 20 minutes" Phineas reassured her. He, Ferb and Lilo quickly ran back to the buggy before any of the girls could alert an adult. Lilo handed Phineas the pod and started the engine. None of them noticed the creature approaching them however.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go home and help Stitch".

"I don't think so!" a booming voice said. Suddenly the buggy was grabbed from behind and pulled to the side of the road. When the three kids inside looked up they saw Gantu; unarmed now that his blaster was destroyed, but with a huge swelling on his head where the super-surfboard had hit him, and mad as hell.

"That really hurt!" he said while rubbing the swelling. "So allow me to repay you the favor".

Phineas, Ferb and Lilo barely had time to get out of the buggy before Gantu lifted it up, and smashed it onto the concrete, completely wrecking the red vehicle.

"Run guys!" Lilo shouted, but Phineas was too late. Gantu managed to grab him and pulled the pod out of his hands.

"I'll take that, than at least I can send Hämsterviel 1 experiment". He put Phineas down again. "And if you know what is good for you, you don't try to follow me. Without 626, you are nothing". He gave the buggy another kick with his foot before storming off, leaving the three kids behind. Lilo stared in horror at the buggy. Jumba would be able to repair it, she didn't doubt that, but their chances of getting 253 back without it seemed slim to none.

"That big bully! If only Stitch was here" Lilo said.

"He should really learn to pick on someone his own size…." Then Phineas eye caught a billboard, which advertised a delivery service. Along with some of the local products they delivered, and one of those was just the thing Phineas thought they needed. "…and maybe he will, sooner than he thinks". Phineas quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the billboard. Lilo and Ferb only watched dumbfounded as Phineas made his order.

"… yes, the largest one you have please." He hung up. "Good thing it's the same company we always order our stuff from at home, so I expect them here any moment now. Ferb, your special tools please. We have some work to do. And you Lilo, see what you can salvage from the buggy.

Ferb nodded and took a small wallet out of his pocket. But when he opened it, it unfolded in to a large, leather toolbox with all sorts of tools inside.

"How did that even fit into your pocket?" Lilo asked.

"That's not important right now. There comes the delivery guy. Let's get to work" Phineas said. "

* * *

In his cave, Doofenshmirtz had finished the giant version of the Experiment-Magnet-Inator. Like always, he had put a self destruct button on it, but Perry was still in no position to push it.

"Now I just have to plug it in, wait for it to charge up, and then we can start" Doofenshmirtz cheered. He plugged the inator in a crudely made socket connected to the solar panels outside. Perry noticed now there was another socket on the opposite side of the cave, with two other plugs in it, no doubt the ones powering the trap.

"If only I could call for help" Perry thought. But besides him and Doofenshmirtz, there was nobody inside the cave.

Except…

"The experiments!" he thought. "The two pods I picked up on the beach. They are still in my Fedora. If only I had some water…"


	7. Fight fire with fire

"Done" Phineas said while he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The thing Phineas had ordered turned out to be a 20 foot tall Tiki statue. Once it had been delivered, he and Ferb immediately began to modify it. Lilo had managed to salvage some water balloons she bought earlier that week, a glass container for holding experiments, and a portable shield generator (like the one she had used against Yang) from the buggy, and had given them to Phineas and Ferb for use in whatever they intended to make.

Now she found herself standing next to the two brothers, admiring their latest creation. Phineas and Ferb had turned the Tiki statue into a combat suit, equipped with (among other things) jets, a cannon for launching the water balloons and the glass container.

"What do you think Lilo? It's basically a larger and more modified version of the beak suit Ferb and I made earlier this summer. And this one takes three pilots to operate. Ferb will take the legs, I the jets and weapons, and you the arms."

"It's perfect guys. Let's kick that big dummy's ass!".

She, Ferb and Phineas all took their seats. Phineas closed the suit and activated the jets. The suit took off in pursuit of Gantu. It wasn't long before they spotted him near his ship. Gantu was about to call 625 and order him to let him in, when suddenly the tiki-battlesuit landed between him and the ship, blocking his way.

"What the…" was all he could say before he got interrupted by Phineas. "Hello again mr. Gantu. I believe you have something that belongs to us"

Gantu reached for his blaster, only to realize it was gone. He instead made his hands into fists. "So you want to do this the hard way? Alright, I play along". He ran towards the suit.

"He really needs to cool down. Let him have it Phineas" Lilo said. She aimed the tiki's right arm at Gantu. The hand opened up to reveal the canon inside, but just when Phineas was about to shoot, Gantu suddenly jumped forward and tackled the Tiki to the ground. Both of them fell down and instead of hitting Gantu, the water balloon was fired into the air towards mount Kawaikini.

"Foolish earth brat's. Do you really think you can defeat a former captain of the galactic armada?" Gantu gloated as he pulled the Tiki back up to give him another punch, but Lilo beat him to it and made the Tiki punch Gantu in the gut, focing the alien to let go of them.

"We don't just think it Big Dummy. We're sure of it!"

* * *

In the cave, the Experiment-Magnet-Inator was almost done charching, and Doofenshmirtz already began to push it towards the entrance.

"And now Perry the Platypus, I will…..aahh". Doof quickly ducked and thus avoided getting hit by the water balloon that suddenly came flying towards him from somewhere else on the island. The balloon now hit the floor just underneath Perry, leaving behind a small puddle of water.

This would be his only chance. Perry had no idea what these experiments could do; they could possibly be harmful to himself as well. But he had no choice. He violently shook his head until his fedora fell off. It landed in the puddle of water, wetting both experiment pods. Perry watched and prayed as the pods began to glow and the experiments hatched.

Doofenshmirtz was standing with his back to the cave, looking down from the mountain to see if he could spot whoever it was that just threw the water balloon at him.

"What kind of idiot is throwing around water balloons here? Oh well, doesn't matter. As I was saying, now I will….", but now Doof was interrupted by the fact that the inator suddenly stopped charging up while at 90%.

"What is this?". Doof turned around and his mouth dropped; a small, wine red creature with a huge nose had appeared in the cave, and pulled the plug of the inator from the socket. It was the experiment hatched from pod 451.

"Who are you? Keep your hands off that… AUCH". Doofenshmirtz suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left big toe. When he looked down he noticed another creature, this time a brown, bat-like one, violently poking at his toes with its two fangs; experiment 427.

"Auch, cut that out" Doof kicked his foot to try and chase the creature. 451 meanwhile had walked to the other 2 plugs. Doof realized what was about to happen, and ran towards him, while still being chased by 427.

"No, not that one…!".

But 451 had already reached the first plug and pulled it from the socket before Doofenshmirtz was able to grab him. Behind him, the metal containment unit holding Perry suddenly opened up and Perry fell onto the ground. He retrieved his Fedora and ran towards Doofenshmirtz.

"Nein. Look what you did!" Doofenshmirtz yelled at 451 before Perry knocked him to the ground. Doof landed on his back and let go of 451. 427 began to poke his toe again.

"Auch!... but you haven't won yet Perry the Platypus. Look!" Doof said. Perry noticed the plasma guns were still operational, and were now targeting him. He barely managed to dodge the first shot. He tried to reach the socket that held the plug powering the guns, but another shot forced him to retreat.

* * *

Outside Gantu's ship, the fight between Gantu and the three kids in the Tiki-battlesuit continued. Right now Gantu had managed to grab the Tiki in a Nelson hold. Lilo however managed to aim the right hand at his face and Phineas fired another water balloon. When Gantu was blinded by the water, Phineas used the jets to break free from Gantu's grab, while simultaniously Ferb made the Tiki give him an aereal kick. Gantu staggered backwards and fell into the river. Immediately, his pocket began to glow and a creature emerged from it; it looked identical to Crete.

"The experiment. Quick, guys" Lilo shouted. She had the Tiki take out the glass container while Ferb made the Tiki pursuit the experiment. While 253 was still disorientated from being activated, Lilo and Ferb managed to capture him and put him in the container.

"Give that experiment back!". Gantu had managed to get up and came chasing for them again. Phineas quickly activated the shield to block Gantu's punches.

"Sorry Big Dummy. Lost again" Lilo said. "Let him have it Phineas!"

Together they fired the remaining water balloons at Gantu, who was slowly forced backwards into his ship. To finish it off Phineas made the Tiki fly towards him at full speed, turn around mid air, and Ferb made the Tiki kick Gantu one last time. The gigantic alien fell backwards into his ship.

"Oh Blitznag" he moaned.

"1..2…3..4..5..6..7..8..9…10! Team PFL wins" Lilo cheered.

"Better get this little guy here to your house. You lead the way Lilo" Phineas said as he made the Tiki fly off.

* * *

Inside the cave, experiment 451 had sought shelter behind a rock while Perry kept dodging the plasma rays from the guns. Multiple times he tried to reach either their plug or the Inator, but they kept forcing him into a retreat.

Doofenshmirtz meanwhile had managed to make his way back to the inator and tried to activate it; 90% was still better than nothing at all, but 427 kept poking his toes, thus preventing Doof from pushing the button.

"Why is it you hate my toes so much? Get lost you!". Doof finally managed to kick 427, sending the little experiment flying back into the cave. He landed on the floor and was almost hit by one of the plasma rays, but Perry managed to safe him just in time.

"Let's hope this little guy can understand me" he thought. He quickly pointed at the guns, then at himself and finally up. 427 nodded. While Perry held on to his legs, 427 flew up until he and Perry were flying between the two guns, who immediately targeted them again. At the last moment, Perry let go of 427 and fell back down while 427 flew further up. The plasma rays missed both of them, but instead struck the opposing gun, blasting both of them from the cave's ceiling.

With that problem taken care of, Perry ran towards the inator, and just before Doofenshmirtz could activate it, he pushed the self destruct button. With not a moment to loose, Perry grabbed 451 from behind his rock, and both of them fled the cave in Perry's hang glider, followed close behind by 427.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" was all that Doofenshmirtz could say before the Inator exploded. The explosion catapulted him off Kawaikini, into the ocean. When Doofenshmirtz emerged from the water, he noticed the tv screen from the cave floating in the ocean and climbed onto it. At that moment, Hämsterviel called again.

"And Doofenshmirtz? Do you have my experiments already or not?... and why are you sitting on the monitor?"

"Ehm….well. I had two experiments… but … they … and Perry the Platypus….. well… you see"

But Hämsterviel didn't need to hear more to realize the plan had failed. His face went red with anger again. "I knew it. You lower life forms are all imbeciles. You are no better than that Drakken. Consider our deal off". The screen went black again.

Below Doofenshmirtz a huge shadow appeared in the water. Suddenly, Agent W emerged and swallowed both Doofenshmirtz and the monitor in a single bite. From his hang glider, Perry saw it all happen and he contacted Monogram with his watch.

"Good work Agent P. Agent W will now bring him back to the Tristate Area as originally intended. And don't worry, he won't let Doofenshmirtz escape again. Agent H-B has promised to help keep an eye on him."

Monogram showed Perry some footage of Doofenshmirtz inside Agent W's mouth. Indeed, the Hawaiian hoary bat was also there, holding a small fire extinguisher.

"You can go back to your owners now….. Agent P, is that one of those genetic experiment you have with you there?"

Perry nodded.

"Well, I suppose you have a good explanation. I expect this in your report when you get back home. Monogram out".

Perry turned the hang glider around and flew back to the island, looking for his owners.


	8. Vacation's end

The giant Tiki landed just outside Lilo's house. Along the way Phineas, Ferb and Lilo had picked up the wreckage of the buggy. Once arrived, the three children got out and walked up the stairs to the front door with experiment 253.

"Just wait till Jumba sees the battle suit you guys made. I'll bet he will be quite jealous"

KABOOM!

All three of them turned and looked at where the Tiki was, or used to be. One of the cannons from Doofenshmirtz' trap had ended up outside the Pelekai house due to the explosion of the Inator, and fired one last shot that had destroyed the Tiki.

"Where did that get from?" Lilo asked.

"Don't know, but I'm not surprised. Back home our inventions also always disappear somehow near the end of the day" Phineas said.

"Too bad, it would make a nice weapon against Gantu" Lilo answered.

They went into the house. Pleakley was busy vacuum cleaning the living room and didn't hear them come in. The three friends found Jumba, the still captured Stitch, and Crete in the kitchen.

"Ah, little girl found 253. And she brought guests?"

"Jumba, Stitch, meet Phineas and Ferb. Without their help, I would not have been able to find Uncrete" Lilo said.

"Uncrete?" Phineas asked.

"Well, he is made to undo what Crete does, so the name seems fitting enough" Lilo answered. She released 253 from the container. "Uncrete, can you help Stitch please?"

Uncrete observed the little blue alien stuck in the stone ball for a second, then he spit a purple liquid over the stone. The stone immediately began to soften and turned into clay, which fell off Stitch.

"Finally" Stitch said. He shook Phineas and Ferb's hands. "Aloha. Morcheeba Tokacha".

"He says…" Lilo began.

" 'nice to meet you'" Ferb finished. "tooki yuuga Stitch". This got him a surprised look from everybody in the kitchen.

"Since when does Earth boy speak 626's language?" Jumba asked.

"Well, silent waters run deep. Ferb may be a kid of few words and even less emotions, except for now, but he has many hidden talents…. Hey Ferb, you stopped smiling. I guess the ray from that experiment has worn off".

Ferb couldn't be happier. Smiling all the time was really not his thing. Suddenly the front door went open again, and the next moment the vacuum cleaner stopped.

"Hey you little monster, keep your hands of that plug" Pleakley shouted. The three kids, Stitch and Jumba quickly made their way into the living room and noticed Perry and Pleakley holding experiment 451. Jumba laughed. "He cannot help it Pleakley. Is experiment 451; designed to pull plugs from sockets."

"Hey, there you are Perry" Phineas said. "Where have you been this time?...Auch!" He looked down and noticed 427, poking at his toe. Jumba fortunately also saw him and quickly grabbed him. "Sorry for that. Experiment 427 is designed to poke your toes nonstop. Can be real annoyance to enemy".

Phineas patted Perry on the head. "Did you bring those two experiments here Perry?"

Perry just chattered.

"Wow, maybe Platypuses do more than we think they do"

Lilo observed the two new experiments. "I guess we could call them Pull-plug and Toepoke then. Thank you Perry".

* * *

After being properly introduced to Pleakley as well, Phineas and Ferb, along with Lilo, told all about their adventure from that day. Unfortunately, except for experiment 253 they had no evidence to back up their claim. The Tiki was destroyed after all, and the NPS along with it since Phineas had left it inside the suit. But when Jumba expressed his doubt about Phineas' and Ferb's qualities as inventors, the two brothers proved him wrong by repairing the dune buggy.

"Amazing. Young Earth boys have quite potential to become evil geniuses like Jumba".

"If you don't mind sir, we rather leave the evil part out" Phineas said. He looked at his watch. "Wow, only 1 hour until we are due to depart for the airport. We really should be going now guys. Let's just hope that Gantu did not destroy our super-surfboard."

"One moment" Lilo said. She ran to her room and returned wearing her bathing suit and with a red surfboard in her hands. "Stitch and I will see you off. Come on Stitch!"

The five of them boarded the buggy (Perry had to sit on Phineas lap), and made their way back to the beach. Fortunately, the super-surfboard was still were they had left it earlier, and still in once piece. Phineas and Ferb carried it back to the sea, while Lilo and Stitch followed with their surfboard. Before they went into the water, they shook hands one last time.

"Thanks for all your help guys, and have a safe trip back" Lilo said. Then she quickly kissed Phineas on the cheek, causing the red haired boy to blush. "ehm.. you're welcome".

Smilers's ray had worn off by now, but now Ferb didn't need it to smile. "Good thing Isabella doesn't see this" he thought.

He, Phineas and Perry then climbed onto their surfboard and went into the ocean. Lilo and Stitch followed them.

"Let's see what you got guys" Lilo said. "There comes a good wave".

For 15 minutes the four friends, and Perry, surfed through the waves, trying to outdo each other with their stunts. Even Perry decided to show off a little; suddenly he jumped off the surfboard and swam alongside it for a while, leaping in and out of the water like a dolphin. In the end however, they called it a draw.

"We better hurry up Ferb. Perry, get back on board. We're going home" Phineas shouted. Perry climbed back onto the super-surfboard, which sped away at full speed. Lilo and Stitch watched them disappear into the distance.

"I sure hope we see them again anytime soon".

"Meega too"

Lilo smiled at her friend. "Well, let's go home as well Stitch. We still have to find your four new cousins a place they can belong. And we have to apologize to Nani for last night.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Linda and Lawrence had packed all the suitcases and were waiting in the lobby. Candace kept staring at the clock at the wall.

"5 more minutes before we're due to leave, and still no Phineas and Ferb. They are so busted this time!" she thought.

"Candace, were are the boys?" Linda asked.

"They went island hopping this morning and haven't come back yet. They could be anywhere right now"

"Candace that is ridiculous" Linda replied.

"Here we are mom!" Phineas and Ferb, with Phineas carrying Perry, walked towards their parents. "Sorry we're late. We just wanted to make the most of our last day here".

"Late? No, you're just on time. There is our taxi. Come on guys" Lawrence said.

Candace quickly whispered to Phineas "Where is that surfboard of your?"

"Oh, we gave it to some guy we met on the beach. After all, we won't be needing it back home".

Candace just sighed. "Calm Candace, you're still on vacation. Tomorrow you will be back home again and you can bust them for sure". She followed her family to the waiting taxi. Later that evening, when they were sitting in the plane, Phineas took one last look at the Hawaiian islands.

"Unbelievable that those islands house so many of those creatures. Let's hope next year we will go to Hawaii again" he thought, and he could tell Ferb was thinking the same thing.

**The End**


End file.
